Neji, Kakuzu, Threesome, Dildo
by RandomTsunade
Summary: What more can I say? The title pretty much sums up the fic!
1. Chapter 1

Neji had just bought a gift for his beloved Hanubi. He planned to use it tonight, after their romantic date. He and Hanubi often had sex, they both enjoyed giving and receiving pleasure, in different ways. They definitely enjoyed trying new things out in the bedroom, or wherever the night took them. The gift had been bought, and now Neji had to make preparations for tonight. He was planning a special picnic, followed by sex ((alfresco!)) Neji went into the village and bought some ingredients to make the food. Neji was quite a whizz in the kitchen, especially when he had his pink polka dot apron on! He bought some sweet treats too, Hanubi loved all things sugary, and Neji loved to please his beloved. When he was finished he went home and prepared the food. He filled the pink picnic basket with sandwiches, sausage rolls ((oooooohhh!)) chocolate covered fruit and cake. He sealed the basket and placed it in the fridge. He then went into the village again to buy some more things. Sex related things! He first went to the pharmacy and walked down the sex aisle. Safe sex was always a first with Neji, so he wanted some condoms. But to his surprise he saw Rock Lee and Gai sensei! "Now Lee, flavoured condoms are great, me and Kakashi use them all the time!" Neji shivered, that was not something he needed to know. Lee's eyes sparkled "Oh Gai sensei! You are brilliant. I learn so many things from you!" Rock lee shoved two boxes of strawberry condoms into his basket. Also inside his basket were sponges, shower gel and a book named 'The guide to a sexy sponge bath.' "Oh Lee, Tenten is so lucky to have you!" Rock Lee and Gai stared at one another, before walking to the checkout. Neji went down the aisle and grabbed a box of apple condoms, and some extra apple lube. He was now fully prepared!

After ninja training, Hanubi returned to her apartment, which she shared with Ino, and put on a lacy black underwear. "Hehe, Neji's favourites!" she thought. She then put on a warm jumper and some jeans, ready for the date. She and Neji were meeting at the Ramen shop in the village. Where you could usually find Naruto pigging out on ramen, with his girlfriend Jazmin. They were both notorious for public sex acts, and had been held in custody several times for it. ((Moving on…)) When Hanubi got there Neji hadn't arrived yet, so she waited. Naruto and Jazmin where there as usual, kissing passionately over a bowl of pork miso ramen. Hanubi wanted Neji to get here quick, before she could witness Naruto and Jazmin getting too frisky. A pair of muscular arms wrapped around Hanubi's waist from behind. Hanubi blushed, Neji was finally here.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanubi smiled, she turned around and kissed Neji. "Let's get out of here!" Neji smiled, shifting his glance towards Jazmin and Naruto who were stripping each other on the ramen table. Neji took Hanubi to a secluded spot, and laid down a blanket. He laid out the food, Hanubi grinned. She loved Neji, and how much effort he put into everything he did. Neji smiled to himself, he couldn't wait to give Hanubi the gift he bought.

"Sit down, Babe" Hanubi burst out laughing. "What?" Neji asked.

"You never call me babe!" Hanubi giggled. They both sat down on the blanket. "Let's eat, I'm starving!" Neji started to get out the food. However a tall dark figure appeared before them. Neji stood up, and stepped in front of Hanubi. The dark figure had somebody over its shoulder. The dark figure stepped out of the shadows of the trees and towards Neji and Hanubi.

"My name is Kakuzu, I am a member of the Akatsuki. I was sent here by my lover….Itachi. I was told to kill all members of your squad, Neji Hyuga." Neji and Hanubi both gasp, the person over Kakuzu's shoulder was dripping with blood. Limp, lifeless and dead. It was Tenten!

"You won't get your hands on my Hanubi!" Neji yelled.

"You mean these hands that have been so lovingly wrapped around Itachi's cock?" Kakuzu blushed. "In exchange for your lives, you have to have a threesome with me!" Neji and Hanubi gasped, WTF!? Hanubi stepped forward. "What a pervert! But I and Neji will, if you will spare us." Hanubi was sometimes braver than Neji. She had to be brave, Neji was really aggressive when they had sex! Kakuzu walked forward and began stripping Hanubi. Neji growled and began to strip Kakuzu. Kakuzu had nice muscles, Hanubi drooled. She had two men, all to herself, and they both had perfect bodies. Neji and Kakuzu were both hard, they erections swaying slightly. Hanubi's body was also bare of clothes, revealing her curvaceous body, and galliant breasts. Hanubi laid down on the blanket, and moved the picnic out of the way. Neji laid down, and began to fondle with her breasts, which were oh so galliant. Kakuzu crouched on his knees and eased his hard member into Hanubi's mouth. Hanubi began to suck, and Neji got jealous.

He took Hanubi's hand and placed it on his penis, Hanubi began to move her hands up and down. Both Neji and Kakuzu were moaning by this time. She could feel Kakuzu's cock pulse, he came and filled her mouth. Neji soon followed coming all over her chest. Neji rubbed it in, it was time for the main attraction.

Kakuzu placed his cock at Hanubi's anus, and trusted in with such force Hanubi screamed in pleasure. "Wow, double penetration, that's new!" Neji thought. Neji trusted into Hanubi's vagina and they were off. Hanubi had never felt such pleasure, her body tingled all over. It felt so good. Her tongue was hanging out in pleasure, and Kakuzu and Neji's mouths were also open. They all moaned in delight as all of them came together. Neji and Kakuzu filled Hanubi with cum. Hanubi was shivering from the force of her orgasm. Hanubi had never had so much cum inside her, and it felt damn good. They all lay there gasping for air. This was a truly unforgettable picnic! In fact so unforgettable, that Neji had forgotten to gist Hanubi with his gift for her. It was a battery operated rabbit sex toy! He would save that for later, when it was just him and Hanubi.


End file.
